A Call from the Wilds
thumb|340px A Call from the Wilds (Una Llamada desde lo Salvaje) es una aventura de texto lanzada para Facebook Messenger que narra la primera aventura de Atreus en el bosque. Para avanzar en la aventura, el jugador deberá introducir comandos de texto que lo ayudarán a proseguir su camino. Al completar con éxito el juego, se obtendrán 8 piezas de arte como recompensa. Esta aventura ofrece diversas variaciones basadas en las decisiones que cada usuario decide tomar. A continuación se muestra una de las muchas posibilidades. Desarrollo Capítulo 1: Lecciones de Atreus thumb|300px * You wake up in your one-room cabin. From your window, you can see the morning sun casting long shadows throughout the woods. (Te despiertas en tu habitación de la cabaña. Desde tu ventana se puede ver el sol de la mañana generando largas sombras por todo el bosque.) * Start by typing "get out of bed." (Comienza escribiendo "salir de la cama".) ** Get out of bed (Salir de la cama) * You get out of bed. The cold winter air bites at your skin, and you shiver in place. You can go North, West, East, and South. (Te levantas de la cama. El aire frío del invierno muerde tu piel y te hace tiritar. Puedes ir al norte, oeste, este y sur.) * There is a door to your South. Your clothes hang on the wall on one peg, your bow and arrows on another. A mortar and pestle sits on a small shelf above. Your few wooden toys are scattered beneath your clothes. Type "put on clothes" to get dressed. (Hay una puerta en el sur. Tu '''ropa' cuelga en un clavo de la pared, tu arco y flechas en otro. Un mortero y su mazo se encuentra en un pequeño estante arriba. Tus pocos juguetes de madera están esparcidos debajo de tu ropa. Escribe "ponerse la ropa" para vestirse.)'' ** Put on clothes (Ponerse la ropa) * You put on your clothes, pulling a wolf pelt over your head and lacing up your leather boots. You finally stop shivering. (Te pones la ropa, te pones una piel de lobo en la cabeza y te atas las botas de cuero. Finalmente dejas de temblar.) * There's a book in the East part of your cabin. Type "go East" and pick it up. (Hay un libro en la parte este de tu cabaña. Escribe "ir al este" y recógelo.) ** Go East (Ir al este) * Your bow and arrows are hanging from a peg on the wall. You spot a small book lying facedown near an open window. The floor is damp, and outside the window you can see a small herb garden in the clearing near your cabin. (Tu '''arco y flechas' están colgando de un clavo en la pared. Ves un pequeño libro boca abajo cerca de una ventana abierta. El suelo está húmedo, y afuera de la ventana puedes ver un pequeño jardín de hierbas en el claro cercano a tu cabaña.)'' ** Pick up the book (Recoger el libro) * You pick up the book. You can look at its cover, if you type "look at book." But to see what's inside, type "open the book." (Recoges el libro. Puedes mirar su portada si escribes "mirar el libro". Pero para ver lo que hay adentro, escribe "abrir el libro".) ** Look at book (Mirar el libro) * You inspect the book, noticing that its leather-bound cover is damp. (Inspeccionas el libro, notando que su cubierta forrada de piel está húmeda.) ** Open the book (Abrir el libro) * You open the book to a page that reads: "Healing salve: Hvönn Herb, Leek and Chervil. Mix these ingredients in order with a mortar and pestle in homage to Eir..." But the text becomes blurry. It looks like this book has sustained some water damage. (Abres el libro en una página que dice: "Ungüento sanador: Hierba angélica, puerro y perifollo. Mezcla en orden estos ingredientes con un mortero y su mazo en honor a Eira..." Pero el texto se vuelve borroso. Parece que este libro sufrió daños por el agua.) * "Atreus," your mother calls. "It's time." She wants you to come outside to begin your archery lesson. ("Atreus", llama tu madre. "Es la hora." Ella quiere que salgas para comenzar tu lección de tiro con arco.) * You can go outside through the door to your South, but first make sure you have everything you need. (Puedes salir por la puerta del sur, pero primero asegúrate de tener todo lo que necesitas.) * Type "inventory" to check. (Escribe "inventario" para comprobarlo.) ** Pick up bow and arrows (Recoger arco y flechas) * You pick up your bow and arrows, and as you do, the string on your bow snaps. You pick the two parts of string off the bow and tie them together around your wrist in case they can be salvaged. You easily sling the quiver of arrows over your shoulder--you're finally getting used to carrying them. (Recoges tu arco y flechas, y mientras lo haces, la cuerda de tu arco se rompe. Tomas las dos partes de la cuerda del arco y las atas alrededor de tu muñeca en caso de que pueda ser reparada. Colocas fácilmente el carcaj de flechas sobre tu hombro, finalmente te estás acostumbrando a cargarlas.) ** Pick up the toys (Recoger los juguetes) * You pick up your toys. There is a carved wooden horse with six legs, a figure of Thor, and a Death Merchant with big tusks made of incredibly strong stone. (Recoges tus juguetes. Hay un caballo de madera tallada con seis patas, una figura de Thor y un Death Merchant con grandes colmillos hechos de piedra increíblemente fuerte.) ** Pick up the mortar and pestle (Recoger el mortero y su mazo) * You pick up the mortar and pestle. (Recoges el mortero y su mazo) ** Inventory (Inventario) * You look inside your knapsack and find the following items: Book, Bow and Arrows, Mortar and Pestle and Toys. (Miras dentro de tu mochila y encuentras los siguientes objetos: libro, arco y flechas, mortero y su mazo y juguetes.) ** Go south (Ir al sur) * You exit the cabin, at once feeling both the cold breeze and warm sun. (Sales de la cabaña, sintiendo a la vez la brisa fría y el cálido sol.) * Around your cabin you see ash, pine, and yew trees. The snow shimmers with the rising sun, and a few birds are sporatically singing from their nests overhead. There is a rich herb garden to your East. Your mother calls for you straight ahead to the South again, much louder than the birds above. (Alrededor de tu cabaña ves fresnos, pinos y tejos. La nieve brilla con el sol naciente, y algunas aves cantan de forma esporádica desde sus nidos en lo alto. Hay un gran jardín de hierbas en el este. Tu madre te llama desde el sur otra vez, mucho más alto que el cantar de las aves.) ** Go East (Ir al este) * You go East. (Vas al este.) * You're now in the East part of the clearing by your cabin. A rich patch of Chervil grows nearby. (Ahora estás en la parte este del claro de tu cabaña. Una generosa porción de '''perifollo' crece cerca.)'' ** Pick up the Chervil (Recoger el perifollo) * You pick up the Chervil. (Recoges el perifollo.) ** Go West (Ir al oeste) * You go West. (Vas al oeste.) ** Go South (Ir al sur) * You go South. (Vas al sur.) * Your Mother greets you near the edge of the woods. She notices your broken bow. You offer the leftover string, which she graciously accepts and promises to reuse—for something. She teaches you how to restring the bow, and supplies you with a spare string in case this happens again. She then points you toward a target and tells you to aim at it. (Tu madre te saluda casi al final del bosque. Nota tu arco roto. Le entregas la cuerda rota, que acepta amablemente y promete reutilizarla para algo. Ella te enseña cómo reparar el arco, y te proporciona una '''cuerda de repuesto' en caso de que esto vuelva a ocurrir. Después te señala hacia un objetivo y te dice que apuntes hacia él.)'' ** Aim an arrow (Apuntar una flecha) * You clear your mind and take aim at the target. "Now," your mother says, "fire an arrow." (Aclaras tu mente y apuntas al objetivo. "Ahora", dice tu madre, "dispara una flecha".) ** Fire an arrow (Disparar una flecha) * You hit the target in its lower left quadrant. Not too far from the bullseye. "Not bad. Try again," your mother urges. (Golpeas el objetivo en su cuadrante inferior izquierdo. No muy lejos de la diana. "No está mal. Inténtalo de nuevo", te urge tu madre.) ** Aim an arrow (Apuntar una flecha) * You take aim, steady your breathing, and focus intently on the target. You're ready to shoot an arrow. (Apuntas, estabilizas tu respiración y te concentras intensamente en el objetivo. Estás listo para disparar una flecha.) ** Fire an arrow (Disparar una flecha) * Your next arrow flies swift, with more force than the first. But you've over corrected, striking the target in the far upper right corner. "One more," your mother says. (Tu segunda flecha vuela rápido, con más fuerza que la primera. Pero apuntastes hacia arriba, golpeando al objetivo en el extremo superior derecho. "Una más", dice tu madre.) ** Aim an arrow (Apuntar una flecha) * You aim at the target, ready to release your arrow. (Apuntas al objetivo, listo para soltar tu flecha.) ** Fire an arrow (Disparar una flecha) * You let the arrow fly, and it hits just a few fingers away from the bullseye. "Good job today," your mother says, taking down the target. (Dejas que la flecha vuele, y golpea solo a unos pocos dedos de distancia de la diana. "Buen trabajo", dice tu madre, derribando el objetivo.) * "Just one more lesson." She shows you a stone with a large rune carved into it. "Each letter in our sacred alphabet has its own self-evident meaning." ("Solo una lección más". Ella te muestra una piedra con una gran runa tallada en ella. "Cada letra de nuestro alfabeto sagrado tiene su propio significado".) * "Today: Dagaz" "It is a rune that symbolizes daybreak, bold change, and the unveiling of new possibilities. Remember this rune." ("Hoy: Dagaz" "Es una runa que simboliza el amanecer, el cambio audaz y la revelación de nuevas posibilidades. Recuerda esta runa".) * "Now go play," she says, sending you South to the woods around your cabin. ("Ahora ve a jugar", dice, enviándote al sur hacia el bosque que rodea tu cabaña.) ** Go south (Ir al sur) * There's a stone ridge to the East, too tall for you to climb. To the west there's a tree with low hanging branches. (Hay un risco de piedra hacia el este, demasiado alto para que puedas escalar. Hacia el oeste hay un 'árbol''' con ramas bajas que cuelgan.)'' ** Go west (Ir al oeste) * In the middle of the woods, you see an ash tree with low hanging branches, seemingly inviting you to climb up. You think you hear some voices, and turn around, but there's nothing there. (En medio del bosque ves un '''fresno' con ramas bajas colgando, que aparentemente te invitan a escalar. Crees que escuchas algunas voces y te giras, pero no hay nada allí.)'' ** Climb the tree (Escalar el árbol) * You climb up the Ash tree. You sit cradled in its branches and relax. (Escalas el fresno. Te sientas, acunado en sus ramas, y te relajas.) * You've always liked to do this, because since you were young, you've held a secret. You can hear things others can't. (Siempre te ha gustado hacer esto, porque desde que eras joven has mantenido en secreto. Puedes escuchar cosas que otros no pueden.) * Shortly after shutting your eyes and listening to the forest, you hear a voice beginning to creep at the edges of your mind. Crying out in pain. Clear as it is desperate, it's not a whisper in your ears, but rather a shout in your mind. But to really hear it, you have to listen harder. (Poco después de cerrar los ojos y escuchar el bosque, oyes una '''voz' que comienza a deslizarse en los bordes de tu mente. Gritando de dolor. Tan claro como desesperado, no es un susurro en tus oídos, sino más bien un grito en tu mente. Pero para oirlo con claridad, tienes que escuchar más fuerte.)'' ** Listen (Escuchar) Capítulo 2: Sigue las voces thumb|300px * The voice isn't in the language of your mother's people, but instead the cry of a wounded animal, desperate for your help. (La voz no habla en el idioma del pueblo de tu madre, sino que se trata del grito de un animal herido, desesperado por tu ayuda.) * Before you can get up to help, you hear another voice. This one speaks your language, but its intentions are unclear. It promises adventure and heroism, a path to true greatness. (Antes de incorporarte para ir a ayudar, escucha otra voz. Este habla tu idioma, pero sus intenciones no son claras. Promete aventura y heroísmo, un camino a la verdadera grandeza.) * You jump down and head West, seemingly in the direction of these strange voices. (Saltas hacia abajo y te diriges al oeste, aparentemente en la dirección de estas voces extrañas.) * You see a tree with an interesting mark, but you don't pay it much attention. Birds and squirrels scatter through the forest as you rush through, following the voices in your head. They now seem to be coming from the South. (Ves un 'árbol con una marca interesante', pero no le prestas mucha atención. Las aves y las ardillas se dispersan por el bosque a medida que avanzas, siguiendo las voces en tu cabeza. Ahora parecen venir del sur.) ** Look at que tree (Mirar el árbol) * When you think about the strange mark, a sense of comfort washes over you. But there isn't much you can do with it. (Cuando piensas en la marca extraña, una sensación de confort te inunda. Pero no hay nada que puedas hacer.) ** Go south (Ir al sur) * You're filled with a foreboding feeling as you head South and feel small among the taller and taller trees. (Te invade una sensación de aprensión mientras te diriges hacia el sur y te sientes pequeño entre los árboles cada vez más altos.) * The woods grow darker. There's a clearing to the South, surrounded by thick brush. (El bosque se vuelve más oscuro. Hay un claro en el sur, rodeado de espesos matorrales.) ** Go south (Ir al sur) * You go South through the clearing in the brush. (Vas al sur a través del claro entre la maleza.) * Bounding through the forest, you hop on the big roots of the trees imagining you're one of the gods on a hunt for honor and glory. Getting lost in your imagination, you turn around and realize you've gotten lost in a maze of twisted trees. (Atraviesas el bosque saltando sobre las grandes raíces de los árboles, imaginando que eres uno de los dioses en busca de honor y gloria. Te pierdes en tu imaginación, das la vuelta y te das cuenta de que te has perdido en un laberinto de árboles de aspecto retorcido.) * You'll have to look around and follow the voices, paying attention to when they get louder to make your way out. There's a thorny bush blocking the way West, but other directions look passable. (Tendrás que mirar a tu alrededor y seguir las voces, prestando atención a cuando se hacen más fuertes para salir. Hay un '''arbusto espinoso' que bloquea el camino hacia el oeste, pero otras direcciones parecen accesibles.)'' ** Go east (Ir al este) * You walk east, bow drawn and pointed down, ready for any hazards that await. (Caminas hacia el este, apuntando hacia abajo con el arco, listo para cualquier peligro que te aguarde.) * You're cornered by brush and thick trees. A massive spider nest blocks the way North. (Estás acorralado por la maleza y los árboles te confunden. Un enorme '''nido de arañas' bloquea el camino al norte.)'' ** Go east (Ir al este) * You go East, trudging through a patch of mud where the sun melted some recent snow. (Vas hacia el este, caminando penosamente a través de una zona de barro donde el sol derritió recientemente un poco de nieve.) * You're in an especially claustrophobic portion of thick trees. Some leeks grow in the soggy soil. (Estás en un área especialmente claustrofóbica donde los árboles te desorientan. Algunos '''puerros' crecen en el suelo mojado.)'' ** Pick up the leeks (Recoger los puerros) * You pick up the leeks. (Recoges los puerros.) ** Go east (Ir al este) * You go East. (Vas al este.) * The voices in your head grow louder. You see hooved footprints in the mud leading off into the brush. (Las '''voces' en tu cabeza se hacen más fuertes. Ves huellas en el barro que se adentran en la maleza.)'' ** Go south (Ir al sur) * You see broken twigs as you go south. (Ves ramas pequeñas rotas a medida que avanzas hacia el sur.) * There are bedded leaves a few feet into the brush. An animal rested here recently. (Hay '''hojas acomodadas' a poca distancia de la maleza. Un animal descansó aquí recientemente.)'' ** Pick up the bedded leaves (Recoges las hojas acomodadas) * You pick up the leaves, but even you are not quite sure why. (Recoges las hojas acomodadas, pero ni siquiera estás seguro para qué.) ** Go west (Ir al oeste) * You go west, following a trail of flowering plants. (Vas hacia el oeste, siguiendo un rastro de plantas con flores.) * There is a giant boulder in the middle of the path. It almost appears to shimmer...but only out of the corner of your eye. (Hay una roca gigante en medio del camino. Casi parece que brilla... pero sólo por el rabillo de tu ojo.) ** Go north (Ir al norte) * You see a crude lean-to over some still-smoldering coals. This looks to be a hunters camp, left a few hours ago. Some herring remains over the fire. (Ves un cobertizo de aspecto vulgar con algunos carbones aún humeantes. Parece ser un campamento de cazadores, desalojado hace unas horas. Algunos '''arenques' permanecen sobre el fuego.)'' ** Pick up the herring (Recoger los arenques) * You pick up the red herring. (Recoges los arenques rojos) ** Go south (Ir al sur) * You go south. (Vas al sur.) * The chaotic voices are louder now. You see a circular clearing with a tall tree. It has several branches that start just a few inches off the ground. (Las '''caóticas voces' son más fuertes ahora. Ves un claro circular con un árbol alto. Tiene varias ramas que comienzan a poca distancia del suelo.)'' ** Climb the tree (Trepar el árbol) * You climb the tree, easily swinging up its branches. (Subes al árbol, balanceándote sobre sus ramas fácilmente.) * Once you've reached the top, you look around taking in the view. (Una vez que has llegado a la cima, miras a tu alrededor para ver la vista.) * To the East, the forest looks much darker, but a thin wisp of smoke rises through the trees. To the West, over the brush, you see a colorful array of plants that seem to be flowering even this late in the season. To the South, you see a creek. To the North, mostly trees. You also see an egg in a nest between some nearby branches. (Hacia el este el bosque se ve mucho más oscuro, pero una fina columna de humo se eleva a través de los árboles. Hacia el oeste, más allá de la maleza, se ve una colorida variedad de plantas que parecen estar floreciendo incluso a estas alturas de la temporada. Hacia el sur ves un arroyo. Al norte, principalmente árboles. También ves un '''huevo' en un nido cercano entre unas ramas.)'' ** Pick up the egg (Recoger el huevo) * You gingerly pick up the egg. (Recoges el huevo con cautela.) ** Go east (Ir al este) * As you travel East, a foul stench fills the air. (A medida que viajas hacia el este, un hedor nauseabundo llena el aire.) * The voices rage inside your head. Stalks of Hvönn Herb grow among the bristly pine. It's colder here, and smells of horrible decay. (Las '''voces' rabian en el interior de tu cabeza. Unos tallos de hierba angélica crecen entre pinos erizados. Aquí hace más frío y huele horriblemente a putrefacción.)'' ** Pick up hvönn herb (Recoger la hierba angélica) * You pick up the Hvönn Herb. (Recoges la hierba angélica.) ** Go east (Ir al este) * You trudge East as a sense of dread drapes over you. The smell of death intensifies with every step. To avoid losing your stomach, your entire body clenches itself. (Caminas hacia el este cuando una sensación de terror te invade. El olor a muerte se intensifica con cada paso. Para evitar que se te revuelva el estómago, contraes todo tu cuerpo.) * You see a rabbit carcass, flayed in half width-wise. Its blood is sprinkled over the brush. To the East, there appears to be a strange tunnel. (Ves unos '''restos de conejo', se encuentra desollado por la mitad. Su sangre gotea sobre la maleza. Hacia el este parece haber un túnel extraño.)'' ** Pick up the rabbit carcass (Recoger los restos de conejo) * You, a relentless investigator, pick up the rabbit carcass. It is just as disgusting as it looked on the ground before you touched it. (Tú, un incansable investigador, recoges los restos de conejo. Es tan repugnante como lo parecía en el suelo antes de tocarlo.) ** Go south (Ir al sur) * You go South. (Vas al sur.) * The desperate voices fill your head. The noise is nearly unbearable now, greatly overpowering the sound of running water nearby. (Las desesperadas '''voces' llenan tu cabeza. Ahora el ruido es casi insoportable, superando al sonido del agua que produce una corriente cercana.)'' ** Go east (Ir al este) * You go East, crunching on the ice at the edges of a creek. (Vas hacia el este por el borde de un arroyo, el hielo cruje bajo tus pies.) * In a clearing near the creek, you see the source of the cries in your mind. A wounded doe lies there with an arrow sticking out of its neck, but its still breathing. The wound looks like it could be healed by making a salve, but you also remember that you could recite Norse death rites your mother taught you long ago. The least you could do is comfort the poor animal. (En un claro cerca del arroyo ves la fuente de los llantos en tu mente. Una cierva herida yace allí con una flecha sobresaliendo de su cuello, pero todavía respira. La herida parece que podría ser curada al '''hacer un ungüento', pero también recuerdas que podrías recitar ritos nórdicos de la muerte que tu madre te enseñó hace mucho tiempo. Lo menos que podrías hacer es consolar al pobre animal.)'' ** Make a salve (Hacer un urgüento) * You take out your mortar and pestle. What ingredients would you like to mix? (Sacas tu mortero y el mazo. ¿Qué ingredientes te gustaría mezclar?) ** Hvönn Herb (Hierba angélica) * You've added Hvönn Herb. What would you like next? (Has añadido hierba angélica. ¿Qué te gustaría añadir después?) ** Leeks (Puerros) * You've added Leeks. What would you like to do next? (Has añadido puerros. ¿Qué te gustaría añadir después?) ** Chervil (Perifollo) * You've added Chervil. What would you like to do next? (Has añadido perifollo. ¿Qué te gustaría hacer después?) ** Grind (Moler) * Mashing the herbs together, you find yourself in Eir's favor, successfully creating a healing salve. You pocket it for later. It can always be used by putting it on an injury. (Mezclas las hierbas, encuentras el favor de Eira, creando con éxito un '''ungüento curativo'. Lo guardas para más tarde. Siempre se puede usar poniéndolo en una herida.)'' ** Put the salve (Poner el urgüento) * You kneel before the doe, pull out the arrow in its neck, and apply the healing salve, You wait a few moments, but it has little effect. The doe looks at you and its eyes contract in recognition. You couldn't save it, but you tried. The animal's breath becomes quicker, and shallower, until it stops completely. (Te arrodillas ante la cierva, sacas la flecha de su cuello y aplicas el ungüento curativo. Esperas un momento, pero tiene poco efecto. La cierva te mira y sus ojos se contraen en agradecimiento. No podías salvarla, pero lo intentaste. La respiración del animal se vuelve más rápida y superficial, hasta que se detiene por completo.) * You say a few solemn words. (Dices unas palabras solemnes.) * Then you sigh and open your eyes, only to notice that the animal’s fur is hardly only bloody surface. The ground around the animal was also stained red. Too much blood for a simple arrow wound, it trails off to the North. (Luego suspiras y abres los ojos, solo para darte cuenta de que el pelaje del animal es solo una superficie sangrienta. El suelo alrededor del animal también se tiñó de rojo. Demasiada sangre por una simple herida de flecha, te desvías hacia el norte.) ** Look around (Mirar alrededor) * You're in a clearing near a creek. You see a trail of blood to the North, leading deeper into the forest. (Estás en un claro cerca de un arroyo. Ves un rastro de sangre hacia el norte, que conduce hacia la profundidad del bosque.) ** Go north (Ir al norte) * You go North, following the trail of blood. Tiny insects cloud the air. It smells horrible. (Vas al norte, siguiendo el rastro de sangre. Pequeños insectos nublan el aire. Huele horrible.) * You enter a dense and dark forest, carefully treading a grim path draped in fog. (Entras en un denso y oscuro bosque, pisas con cuidado un sombrío sendero envuelto en niebla.) * At once, you stop. Something is breathing, just steps away. (De inmediato te detienes. Algo está respirando, a solo unos pasos de distancia.) * Suddenly your eyes meet with those of a Draugr, and you see another heaving beside it. Creatures of pure rage. The darkness of the forest was hiding two of them! (De repente, tus ojos se encuentran con los de un Draugr, y ves a otro que se mueve junto a él. Criaturas de rabia pura. ¡La oscuridad del bosque estaba escondiendo dos de ellos!) * Your mother had several stories of these horrible creatures, vile and undead monsters that radiate malice and anger. Before you can react, the larger Draugr roars, and charges directly at you. (Tu madre contaba varias historias de estas horribles criaturas, monstruos viles y no muertos que irradian malicia e ira. Antes de que puedas reaccionar, el Draugr más grande ruge y carga contra ti.) ** Aim at Draugr (Apuntar al Draugr) * You pull an arrow from your quiver and aim at the Draugr. (Sacas una flecha de tu carcaj y apuntas al Draugr.) ** Fire an Arrow (Disparar una flecha) * You attempt to shoot, but lose your footing. (Intentas disparar, pero pierdes el equilibrio.) * The Draugr lurches closer. Horrified, you scream and stab at it with your arrow. Luckily you hit a soft part of its skull. It gasps and folds, crumbling to the ground. (El Draugr se acerca más. Horrorizado, gritas y le apuñalas con tu flecha. Afortunadamente, golpeas una parte blanda de su cráneo. Se queda sin aliento y se dobla, derrumbándose en el suelo.) * With your bow and quiver still in hand, the second Draugr draws near. (Con tu arco y carcaj todavía a mano, el segundo Draugr se acerca.) ** Aim at Draugr (Apuntar al Draugr) * Remembering your mother's lessons, you take aim at the Draugr. (Recordando las lecciones de tu madre, apuntas al Draugr.) ** Fire an Arrow (Disparar una flecha) * You fire an arrow at the second Draugr. It embeds itself directly in the monster's shoulder, separating it from the rotted muscle of its arm. But still, it drags itself toward you. (Lanzas una flecha al segundo Draugr. Se incrusta directamente en el hombro del monstruo, separándolo del músculo podrido de su brazo. Pero aún así, se arrastra hacia ti.) ** Aim at Draugr (Apuntar al Draugr) * You breathe deeply and aim at the monster. (Respiras profundamente y apuntas al monstruo.) ** Fire an Arrow (Disparar una flecha) * You fire another arrow. It soars through the ghastly air, hitting the Draugr's sword and shattering it. Its pieces seem to explode in slow motion, until you feel a sharp pain in your own arm. You yell out in torturous pain, as a shard of the Draugr's sword slices into the skin of your arm. But as the Draugr lurches in for the final kill, you don't feel scared. You feel angry. (Disparas otra flecha. Se eleva a través del espantoso aire, golpeando la espada del Draugr y haciéndola añicos. Sus piezas parecen explotar en cámara lenta, hasta que sientes un dolor agudo en tu propio brazo. Gritas por el dolor tortuoso, ya que un fragmento de la espada del Draugr ha perforado la piel de tu brazo. A medida que el Draugr avanza hacia tu muerte final, no te sientes asustado. Te sientes enojado.) * The blinding pain turns into white hot rage. Your eyes glaze over red. Your ears pound. And then everything goes black. (El dolor cegador se convierte en rabia candente. Tus ojos se vuelven vidriosos. Tus oídos palpitan. Y luego todo se vuelve negro.) Capítulo 3: Una carga del padre thumb|300px * You take a drink of water and immediately the howling wind freezes the tiny drips to your beard. Suddenly, you hear a battle raging in the nearby woods. (Tomas un trago de agua e inmediatamente el aullido del viento congela las pequeñas gotas que quedaron en tu barba. De repente escuchas una batalla en el bosque cercano.) * You run into the forest, but you don't get very far. There's a Draugr lurching at your son Atreus. You aren't sure whether to shield him, or attack the undead monster first. (Corres hacia el bosque, pero no necesitas adentrarte muy lejos. Hay un Draugr tambaleándose hacia tu hijo Atreus. No estás seguro si debes '''protegerlo' o atacar al monstruo no muerto primero.)'' ** Shield Atreus (Proteger a Atreus) * As the Draugr raises its sword, you jump in its way, suffering a blow from the awful creature. (A medida que el Draugr levanta su espada, saltas en su camino, sufriendo un golpe de la terrible criatura.) ** Punch (Dar un puñetazo) * You bash the Draugr. It falls backward as flesh melts off its skin. (Golpeas al Draugr. Se cae hacia atrás mientras la carne se desprende de su cuerpo.) ** Pummel (Golpear) * You go for the Draugr, but miscalculate. It strikes you in the shin with its sword. (Vas a por el Draugr, pero calculas mal. Te golpea en la espinilla con su espada.) * You hobble for a second, and regain your balance. (Cojeas por un segundo pero recuperas el equilibrio.) ** Uppercut (Golpear hacia arriba) * You hit the Draugr with an uppercut. A few rotten teeth scatter to the ground. (Golpeas al Draugr con un golpe al mentón. Algunos dientes podridos se esparcen por el suelo.) ** Headbutt (Cabezazo) * You hold your breath, attempting to avoid the Draugr's horrible stench as you headbutt it. (Aguantas la respiración, intentando evitar el horrible hedor del Draugr mientras lo golpeas con la cabeza.) ** Lunge (Embestida) * You lunge at the Draugr, grabbing its head and smashing it against a nearby tree. (Te lanzas contra el Draugr, agarrando su cabeza y estrellándola contra un árbol cercano.) ** Spartan Rage (Ira de ESparta) * AGHHHHHHH!!!! * You fly into a rage, gripping the undead Draugr by both its shoulders, and forcefully tearing its entire body in half. (Vuelas de rabia, agarrando al Draugr no muerto por ambos hombros, y partiendo con fuerza su cuerpo entero por la mitad.) * Fire pours out, melting the snow on the forest floor. (El fuego se derrama, derritiendo la nieve en el suelo del bosque.) * You throw the two halves of the monster's body in opposite directions. Still steaming with anger as you walk away, you see your unconscious son nearby. (Arrojas las dos mitades del cuerpo del monstruo en direcciones opuestas. Aún humeando de cólera mientras te alejas, ves a tu hijo inconsciente cerca.) * With the monsters defeated, you pick up your son and begin to carry him home. He has tested your rage again. His place is at home, learning so he doesn't make the same mistakes you did. (Con los monstruos derrotados, recoges a tu hijo e inicias el camino a su casa. Él ha puesto a prueba tu ira de nuevo. Su lugar está en casa, aprendiendo para que él no cometa los mismos errores que tú.) * The boy begins to stir, and your internal monologue comes to a halt. You put Atreus down and almost immediately he apologizes. (El niño comienza a moverse, y tu monólogo interno se detiene. Bajas de tus brazos a Atreus y casi inmediatamente se disculpa.) * "I'm ss...sorry," he stammers. Will you ignore him, scold him, or give him advice? ("Lo ss... lo siento", balbucea. ¿Le '''ignorarás', le regañarás, o le darás consejo?)'' ** Give him advice (Dar consejo) * "You must learn to control your emotions, my boy," you say. ("Debes aprender a controlar tus emociones, muchacho", dices.) * "I got hurt, and then...the anger was unstoppable. How do you control that?" Atreus asks. ("Me lastimé, y luego... la ira era imparable. ¿Cómo controlas eso?" Atreus pregunta.) * "It is never easy," you sigh. "But you must try to contain it. The more you try, the more you will." ("Nunca es fácil", suspiras. "Pero debes tratar de contenerlo. Mientras más lo intentes, más lo harás".) * "Ok," Atreus says. ("De acuerdo", dice Atreus.) * "The cut on your arm will heal. But carry it with you." you tell him. "Now, son, lead the way home." ("El corte en tu brazo sanará. Pero llévalo con cuidado", le dices. "Ahora, hijo, volvamos a casa".) Capítulo 4: El viaje a casa thumb|300px * To the West, there's a snowy ridge you didn't see earlier. It looks like a shortcut home. You can also go back through the twisted trees to your south. (Hacia el oeste hay una cresta nevada que no viste antes. Parece un acceso directo a casa. También podéis retroceder hacia el sur a través de los árboles de aspecto retorcido.) ** Go west (Ir al oeste) * You climb the snowy ridge. (Subís la cresta nevada.) * You're in the dark woods, not too far from home, when suddenly a pack of wolves appears in your path. They snap and bite at both of you as you become completely surrounded. (Estáis en el bosque oscuro, no demasiado lejos de casa, cuando de repente aparece una manada de '''lobos' en vuestro camino. Lanzan dentelladas al aire, ya que quieren morderos a ambos, mientras quedáis completamente rodeados.)'' * Behind them, a Revenant commands the pack, bending them to her will. Just as you're ready to fight, dozens of deer emerge from the forest. (Detrás de ellos, una '''Revenant' comanda la manada, doblegándolos a su voluntad. Justo cuando estáis listos para luchar, docenas de ciervos emergen del bosque.)'' * Fearlessly charging, they chase off the pack of wolves. The last deer gives Atreus a look of acknowledgement before bounding away. (Sin miedo, persiguen a la manada de lobos. El último venado le dedica a Atreus una mirada de reconocimiento antes de alejarse.) * But the witch remains, casting her wicked magic in your direction. You can try to fight her, or use your bow and arrows. (Pero la bruja permanece, lanzando su magia malvada en vuestra dirección. Puedes tratar de luchar contra ella, o usar tu arco y flechas.) ** Atreus - Aim (Apuntar con Atreus) * A model student of archery, you breathe deep and clear your mind as you take aim at the Revenant. (Un estudiante modélico de tiro con arco, respiras profundo y despejas tu mente mientras apuntas al Revenant.) ** Atreus - Fire Arrow (Disparar flecha con Atreus) * You fire an arrow at the Revenant. It soars as if it were drawn to her, striking between her neck and right shoulder. She's distracted, and slow enough for Kratos to attack. (Lanzas una flecha a la Revenant. Se eleva como si fuera atraída hacia ella, golpeando entre su cuello y su hombro derecho. Está distraída y lo suficientemente lenta para que Kratos ataque.) ** Kratos - Punch (Dar un puñetazo con Kratos) * You strike the Revenant in the leg. Not where you were aiming, but she takes damage nonetheless. (Golpeas a la Revenant en la pierna. No donde apuntabas, sin embargo es dañada igualmente.) ** Kratos - Headbutt (Dar un cabezazo con Kratos) * You grab the witch by the shoulders and smash your head into hers. She bites at you with her rotten teeth. (Agarras a la bruja por los hombros y golpeas tu cabeza contra la de ella. Ella te muerde con sus dientes podridos.) ** Kratos - Pummel (Golpear con Kratos) * You land several blows on the witch in rapid succession as a green mist floods the air. (Le das varios golpes a la bruja en rápida sucesión que provoca que una neblina verde inunde el aire.) ** Kratos - Uppercut (Golpear hacia arriba con Kratos) * You swing upwards at the Revenant, but she flies away quickly raising her staff with a spell. (Te balanceas hacia arriba para golpear a la Revenant, pero ella se aleja rápidamente levantando su bastón con un hechizo.) ** Atreus - Fire Arrow (Disparar flecha con Atreus) * You hit the Revenant in her left eye. She snaps her head back up, and pulls out the arrow, but is now a little bit blind. (Golpeas a la Revenant en su ojo izquierdo. Levanta la cabeza y saca la flecha, pero ahora está un poco ciega.) ** Kratos - Punch (Dar un puñetazo con Kratos) * You strike the Revenant in the chest. It falls backward but then floats behind you to attack. (Golpeas a la Revenant en el pecho. Se cae hacia atrás pero luego flota detrás de ti para atacar.) ** Kratos - Pummel (Golpear con Kratos) * The Revenant howls out, causing the hair on both your arms to stand on edge. What was once life drains from her face. She collapses and finally dies, weary of her wicked journey. (La Revenant aúlla, causando que el vello de los brazos de ambos se ponga de punta. Lo que alguna vez fuese vida es drenado de su rostro. Ella se derrumba y finalmente muere, abatida de su cruel viaje.) * With the Revenant dead, You can head back home, it's not far now. You can see a plume of smoke to the North from your mother's cooking fire. (Con la Revenant muerta, podéis regresar a casa, no está lejos. Puedes ver una nube de humo del fuego de cocina de tu madre al norte.) ** Go north (Ir al norte) * You go North. (Vais al norte.) * You see a tree with an interesting mark, but you don't pay it much attention. (Ves un 'árbol con una marca interesante', pero no le prestas mucha atención.) ** Go east (Ir al este) * You go East, towards the ash tree you climbed earlier. (Vais al este, hacia el fresno que subiste antes.) * You're in the woods near your home. You can see smoke coming from the cooking fire in the distance to the North. (Estáis en el bosque cerca de tu casa. Puedes ver el humo proveniente del fuego de cocina en dirección norte.) ** Go north (Ir al norte) * You head North towards the clearing around your cabin. (Os dirigís hacia el norte, hacia el claro que rodea tu cabaña.) * Night is quickly falling and its hard to see very far. You can make out the outline in the of the trees, but even they seem to grow fainter by the minute. (La noche cae rápidamente y es difícil ver a lo lejos. Puedes distinguir el contorno entre los árboles, pero incluso ellos parecen desvanecerse cada minuto que pasa.) ** Go north (Ir al norte) * You go North, into the cabin. (Vais al norte, a la cabaña.) * It's dark now as you walk in the door. Atreus' mother is overcome with relief that the two of you are home. (Está oscuro cuando entráis por la puerta. La madre de Atreus queda aliviada al comprobar que los dos estáis en casa.) A Call from the Wilds - Final.jpg Curiosidades * A Call from the Wilds únicamente está disponible en inglés. * En cualquier momento se puede escribir "help" (ayuda) para averiguar qué hacer a continuación o "inventory" (inventario) para ver qué lleva Atreus en la mochila. * Varios de los objetos que se pueden obtener durante la aventura no se utilizan en ningún momento. * Para obtener las 8 piezas de arte al final del juego hay que ir desbloqueándolas en el transcurso de la aventura, para ello hay que intentar realizar todas las acciones posibles y seguir todos los caminos disponibles. Al final del juego únicamente se obtendrán las ilustraciones desbloqueadas. 300px * Una vez completado el juego está la opción de reiniciarlo desde el principio. * La historia contada en el juego interactivo A Call from the Wilds es la misma que se cuenta en el episodio 5 de The Lost Pages of Norse Myth, pero con diversas variaciones. De la misma manera, también se publicó un vídeo en Youtube con la historia de A Call from the Wilds, en el que una vez más la historia difiere en varias situaciones respecto a los medios anteriores. Recompensas A Call from the Wilds 1.jpg A Call from the Wilds 2.jpg A Call from the Wilds 3.jpg A Call from the Wilds 4.jpg A Call from the Wilds 5.jpg A Call from the Wilds 6.jpg A Call from the Wilds 7.jpg A Call from the Wilds 8.jpg Enlaces * https://www.messenger.com/requests/t/gowacallfromthewilds Categoría:A Call from the Wilds Categoría:God of War (2018) Categoría:Saga God of War